Lo que tienen que sufrir lo tenientes
by A.C. Akasuna
Summary: Los capitanes son los mayores representantes de la SS y estan los tenientes que entre otras cosas estan a cargo que los capitanes se vean tan geniales, que problemitas tendran al lograr su diaria mision.NO PARING, hoy el personaje principal son: TODOS
1. Chapter 1

Hola se que este fic ya hace rato que fue subido a la pagina pero pues quería cambiarlo a la viñeta IchiRuki para que los lectores de su secuela que quieran darse una vueltesita por este lo hagan

Bueno como Ya lo saben este Fic como su secuela son PARODIA/HUMOR… esperemos que les guste esta también

Aquí no hay parejas y los protagonistas son TODOS así que pues si quiere leer DISFRUTEN

_**BLEACH NO NOS PERTENECE, ES COMPLETAMENTE CREACION DE TITE KUBO**_

_Escritora _**A.C. AKASUNA**_..... y co-escritora_ **LUNA MALTTER BLACK**

**Lo que tienen que sufrir los Tenientes**

**El inicio de un "buen"dia**

Era una noche tranquila en el serentei

-hasta mañana Yamamoto- taicho nos vemos antes de la reunión de capitanes- dijo Chojiro Sasakibe, teniente de la primera división

-¿Qué reunión?- pregunto el anciano de barba larga

-la reunión de capitanes que programo ya hace dos semanas

-¿para que la programe?

-pues para ver los resultados de estos meses después de la guerra

-o si… ¿tu que opinas debería de darles un descanso o aumentar el trabajo?- dijo dudoso Yamamoto

-Taicho usted ya había decidido que le daría mas trabajo para evitar algo semejante a lo de Aizen, ya hasta lo mando al periódico para que lo publiquen mañana

-¿enserio?- asintió Chojiro

-pues si tu lo dices entonces será definitivamente mas trabajo

-como usted diga, con permiso Yamamoto-taicho- el hombre de blanco cabello salió de la oficina.

------***

El día iniciaba en el Serentei, los rayos del sol empezaban a iluminar los cuarteles de los trece escuadrones de protección. Para varios de nuestros queridos shinigami el día ya había empezado para otros estaba a punto de iniciar.

Aun faltaba alrededor de una hora para la reunión de capitanes pero eso solo significaba que los tenientes debían hacer una de sus más grandes tareas en esa hora: Lograr que sus respectivos capitanes llegase a tiempo a dicha reunión.

Izuru Kira caminaba por los pasillos del cuartel del tercer batallón, sus pasos se dirigían hacia la oficina de Shusuke Amagai el nuevo capitán

-Amagai- taicho- dijo el rubio mientras abría la puerta- vengo a recordarle sobre la reu… ¿Qué?- grito al ver la oficina llena de botellas de sake y a su capitán dormido en su escritorio- o no, el capitán se emborracho ahora que voy a hacer

Kira fue avanzando hacia el escritorio quitando algunas de las botellas y basura que había al estar cercas de su capitán percibió el fuerte olor que emanaba el cuerpo de este

-¿por kami cuanto tomo?- el Teniente comenzó a moverlo del hombro para despertarlo- Amagai- Taicho despierte

-no…mas sake… Kyoraku-sempai-balbuceo entre sueños el castaño

-Kyoraku- taicho por que le dio de beber, es imposible despertarlo en este estado T-T- el rubio desesperado zarandeaba a su capitán por si reaccionaba- la reunión es dentro de una hora como va llegar a tiempo

El rubio suspiro ocurriéndosele la única idea en que el capitán Amagai llegaría a tiempo y sin que Kira debiera darle explicaciones luego a su superior de por que no fue a la reunión

-espero que no acabe en el cuarto escuadrón después de esto- tomo los brazos de Amagai y lo apoyo en sus hombros comenzando así el largo trayecto al cuartel del primer escuadrón. Kira pensaba que solo a el podría irle mal este día pero se equivoco por que en esos momento otra teniente estaba pasando un mal rato.

-¡Unohana-taicho!- gritaba por todo el cuartel una peligris algo preocupada- ¿esta aquí Unohana- taicho?-pregunto abriendo una de las salas de exploración

-¿sucede algo Isane-fukutaicho?- pregunto con su voz apagada Hanatarou

-¿Hana has visto a Unohana- taicho?- pregunto Isane y el chico solo negó con la cabeza -ya busque por todo el cuartel y no la encuentro, es muy temprano para que ya se haya ido a la reunión

-si quieres le ayudo a buscarla Isane-fukutaicho- se ofreció amablemente el pequeño

-si ayúdame Hanatarou, es mas diles a todos lo que estén disponibles de la división que busquen a Unohana-taicho por el serentei

-Hai Isane-fukutaicho

Varios shinigami de la cuarta división salieron a buscar a su capitán mientras que en la habitación de la otra capitana del gotei pasaba por un mal momento al igual que su teniente

-¿Por qué Yoruichi-sama?- se preguntaba la morena oculta en sus sabanas

-Soifong- taicho debe de alistarse para la reunión- decía Oomaeda con la yukata blanca de la chica

-no quiero ir, ya no quiero ser capitana si Yoruichi-sama nunca se fijara en mí- exclamo mientras le aventaba uno de sus tantos gatos negros de peluche y se volvía a cubrir con sus sabanas

-pero Soifong-taicho la reunión es obligatoria- le recordó Oomaeda suspirando cansadamente

El teniente de la segunda división admiraba el poder y habilidades de su capitana pero lo único con lo que batallaba era el ligero detalle que su querida superior seguía siendo una adolecente (en la SS tenia poca edad y además su cuerpo es la de una adolecente) y lo que odiaba eran días como estos, desde que Shihouin Yoruichi había reaparecido a veces Soifong tenían berrinches como este y todo porque la capitán aseguraba que entre su venerada Yoruichi y Uraraha había algo mas que amistad.

-que importa la reunión si ese rubio estúpido ya se ha ganado el corazón de Yoruichi-sama- dijo Soifong saliendo de sus sabanas para tomar del aori a su teniente en amenaza

-pero eso usted no lo sabe Taicho

-¿dime Oomaeda por que lo ama a el y a no a mi?

-porque el es hombre…-a la respuesta del hombre Soifong lo soltó y tomo su zanpakutoh- a espere… yo no…

-Aguijonea Suzubemachi- exclamo la capitana corriendo tras su teniente que ya se había dado a la fuga, sin darse cuenta que aun estaba en pijamas

Del otro lado del Serentei en los cuarteles de la treceava división todo era mas tranquilo…

-es una de estas y otra de esta y…mmm espera creo que me equivoque- murmuraba Rukia mientras ordenaba unas píldoras- era una de estas y luego una de estas azules ¿y las rojas donde están?

-las rojas son después del desayuno Rukia-chan- dijo Kiyone a un lado de ella ordenando otra dotación de píldoras

-o cierto entonces me faltan dos de las amarillas

-bien el desayuno ya esta listo- interrumpió Sentarou

-pues hay que ir a despertar a Ukitake-taicho- dijo calmadamente Rukia mientras sostenía las píldoras y una jarra de agua

-Yo iré a despertarlo- exclamo la rubia

-no, yo iré- dijo el hombre

-que yo

-yo

-vamos los tres- intervino la pelinegra antes de que esa pelea pasara a mayores

Los tres seudo-tenientes llegaron a la habitación del enfermizo capitán pero se quedaron viendo la puerta

-que tal si no siente bien- dijo de repente Kiyone

-deberíamos dejarlo descansar- propuso Sentarou

-pero la reunión es obligatoria chicos- recordó Rukia

-si, pero Ukitake-taicho últimamente no se ha visto bien

-deberíamos al menos dejarlo dormir un poco- exclamo Kiyone

-vamos chicos saben que si el capitán no va a esta reunión toda la división se encontrara en problemas- con paso firme la morena se acerco a la puerta y la abrió- bueno días Uki…ta...

-¿UKITAKE-TAICHO?- gritaron sorprendidos los otros dos cuando vieron que en la habitación no había nadie

-¿Dónde esta Ukitake-taicho? Respóndanos Ukitake-taicho- decían una y otra vez los tres shinigami mientras buscaban a su capitán debajo de cada mueble en la habitación, después en todo el cuartel

-Ukitake-taicho desapareció que haremos Rukia-chan T-T- lloriqueaba la rubia

-ninguno de los de la división lo ha visto T-T

-tranquilos chicos, será mejor buscarlo por el serentei- ordeno la morena e iniciaron a recorrer las calles- "espero que se encuentre bien, ni siquiera tomo sus medicamentos debemos encontrarlo T-T"

En la octava división como siempre seria un día problemático para la responsable y seria Nano Ise…

-Kyoraku-taicho es hora de que despierte- dijo la chica de lentes moviendo a su capitán

-Nanao-chan cinco minutos mas- balbuceo el hombre

-no taicho debe de ir aun reunión y no puede llegar tarde así que despiértese- exclamo con voz autoritaria pero como respuesta obtuvo un jalón de su brazo para caer en el futon abrazada por su capitán

-que importa la reunión Nanao-chan mejor relájate y duerme otro rato conmigo

-suélteme Kyoraku-taicho, por kami apesta a sake que me suelte

-me reunió con algunos compañeros en la tercera división, anda Nano-chan duérmete- le dijo tranquilamente pero la chica logro zafarse y lo agarro de la pijama llevándolo al baño

-nada de dormir la reunión es OBLIGATORIA y usted de estar ahí bien presentable así que se dará un baño para dejar de apestar

-pero Nanao-chan

-nada de peros, BAÑESE- ordeno mientras lo aventaba a la bañera- mientras le are el desayuno para que tenga algo en el estomago además de sake

-mejor báñate conmigo Nano-chan- la nombrada dio media vuelta y se acerco velozmente a su capitán pero no para cumplir su "orden"

-QUE SE BAÑE- grito dándole un gran puñetazo dejándolo en K.O.

Minutos después Shunsui entraba a la pequeña sala donde en la mesa había un sencillo pero rico desayuno, huevos con tocino y juego de naranja...?. Kyoraku alejo el vaso del jugo y en su lugar coloco su clásica garrafa de sake listo a desayunar

-Kyoraku-taicho se le esta haciendo tarde para la reunión- decía la teniente al entrar a la sala pero se quedo helada al ver que su capitán estaba bebiendo SAKE- "de donde rayos saco el sake yo había escondido todas la garrafas"

-estuve pensándolo Nanao-chan y decidí no ir a la reunión

-¿Qué?

-tengo flojera además no va a pasar na…auch- antes de que Shunsui se acomodara a dormir Nanao lo agarro de la oreja y comenzó a arrástralo

-la reunión es OBLIGATORIA, si no va la división se meterá en problemas y eso no lo voy a permitir así que si tengo que llevarlo YO misma…LO HARE-fueron las palabras finales de la chica de lentes mientras salían de la octava división

En las oficinas del periódico shinigami Shuhei Hisagi estaba llegando a su otro trabajo ya que como solo era un capitán sustituto el no debía de ir la reunión

-bien ayer ya dejamos listo la edición del día de hoy así que mándenla a imprimir- ordeno viendo el pizarrón en donde estaba los artículos que se iban a publicar

-hai Hisagi-fukutaicho

-"vaya al parecer nos van a dar mas trabajo, que esta loco Yamamoto-sotaicho ya estamos excedidos de trabajo por culpa de la guerra"- pensaba el moreno al examinar el pizarrón

-Hisagi-fukutaicho eto…debería de detener la impresión

-¿Qué? ¿Por que?

-Yamamoto-sotaicho envió esto hace unos instantes- le dio un pequeño papel

-He decidido que lo que anteriormente mande a imprimir se anule por que lo pensé mejor y…-leyó en murmureos Hisagi- ¿Qué? Detengan las maquinas ahora- grito

-pero Hisagi-fukutaicho ya se imprimieron ci…

-que las detengas ya

-es que es difícil detener la impresión cuando

-NO ME IMPORTA DETENLAS- inmediatamente los shinigami intentaron detener las maquinas- "y yo que creí que este seria un buen día y a Yamamoto-sotaicho se le ocurre salir con su contradicciones"-T-T pensaba mientras internamente le rezaba a Kami por que pudieran detener la impresión

Es cierto que los tenientes tienen tareas duras pero algunas veces solo era papeleo, el punto es que tal vez no sufran siempre pero a veces los tenientes se pregunta por que aceptaron el trabajo y de los que menos se preguntaba eso era Abarai Renji y quien no, si el tenían uno de los capitanes mas responsables, trabajador y respetado… pero justamente estas características eran la que a veces metían en problemas a Renji por que cuando Byakuya le encargaba algo en especifico el pelirrojo debía de esforzarse por que su único sufrimiento venia de sus propios olvidos o errores…

-Renji-san-un chico castaño con una ceja tatuada llamo al teniente que estaba recostado en el pasto de los jardines de la sexta división

-dime Rikichi-respondió el pelirojo

-bueno me estaba preguntando del por que Kuchiki-taicho aun esta aquí por que a él gusta llegar temprano y aunque el trayecto hacia la primera división no es muy largo pues…

-¿Por qué iría a la primera división Kuchiki-taicho el día de hoy?- pregunto algo confuso Renji incorporándose a la vez

-pues para la reunión de capitanes que…

-DEMONIOS LA REUNION- recordó el tatuado y salió corriendo

-espéreme Renji-san- dijo Rikichi siguiéndolo

Byakuya estaba en su oficina relajándose con un té caliente cuando…la puerta de esta se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a un muy agitado pelirrojo y detrás de el a un pequeño castaño

-Ku…Kuchiki-taicho

-Renji te he dicho que toques antes de entrar- dijo el níveo tranquilamente

-gomen Taicho…pero es que…bueno…no me vaya a matar pero…olvide recordarle sobre la reunión de capitanes que se planeo hace dos semanas y es dentro de veinticinco minutos- explico Renji velozmente

-hablaremos cuando regrese…Abarai- exclamo Byakuya al salir de su oficina dirigiéndose a la salida del cuartel

-"me llamo por mi apellido se enojo…espero que no me mate…"- unos pequeños jalones en su aori lo interrumpiera, volteo y vio a Rikichi

-los guantes del capitán, Renji-san-dijo mientras se los pasaba al pelirrojo

-su guantes taicho- exclamo el teniente dándoselos cuando Byakuya regreso a la puerta de la oficina y volviendo a irse, pero nuevamente Rikichi le dio otro objeto- el reporte taicho- volvió a decir provocando la misma acción anterior y nuevamente otro objeto- Su zampakutoh Kuchiki-taicho- el nombrado regreso y volvió a irse cuando la acción se repitió pero esta vez Renji reacciono solo a los tirones en su ropa sin recibir objeto- Kuchiki-taicho

-Renji- dijo el noble girándose un poco en donde estaba- si vuelves a impedir que salga por esa puerta y retrasarme mas de lo que ya estoy…usare a Senbonzakura en ti

-que le vaya bien Kuchiki-taicho- el teniente hizo un reverencia y Byakuya por fin salió del escuadrón pero nuevamente el castaño jalo su aori

-Renji-san- el nombrado se giro para estar de frente a el

-¿ahora que sucede?- pregunto el pelirrojo y el chico solo señalo hacia dentro de la oficina del capitán, mas en especifico el escritorio donde yacía otro objeto olvidado

-¿Kuchiki-taicho se enojara si no porta su bufanda?- pregunto inocente Rikichi

-¿SU BUFANDA QUE CUESTA MAS QUE NUESTRAS VIDAS? debo de dársela antes que llegue a la reunión…por que si no la tiene usara a Senbonzakura

Renji tomo la bufanda y salió corriendo rumbo a la primera división, rezándole al dios que estuviera en turno llegar antes que su capitán

---*---*----*----*

_¿Renji lograra entregarle la bufanda antes de la reunion?_

_¿a que tareas y problemas se enfrentaran los demas teniente?_

_¿Hisagi lograra detener la impresion del periodico?_

_¿por que Yamamoto-sotaicho mando otra nota a Hisagi?_

_¿Donde estan Ukitake y Unohana?_

_esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo_

_esperemos que le haya agradado haganolo saber en sus reviews_

por cierto FELICES FIESTAS DECEMBRINAS

SE CUIDAN, SE DIVIERTEN Y DESCANSAN

ADIOSIN


	2. Chapter 2

A.C.: aquí regresamos con un nuevo capitulo de nuestro fic

Luna MB: muchas gracias a **JosefoXZ, Sakurita 94 y .x'Daiana'x.** que nos dejaron review y también gracias a los que lo leyeron

A.C.: en este capitulo veremos el sufrimiento de los tenientes que faltan

Luna MB: esperemos le guste y por cierto JosefoXZ si el fic te recuerda a la enciclopedia shinigami es porque de cierta manera nos inspiramos en ella

**BLEACH NO NOS PERTENECE… SUS PERSONAJES E HISTORIA SON DE TITE KUBO**

Es fic es puramente diversión y locura de una colaboración de…

_**A.C. AKASUNA**__** y **__**LUNA MALTTER BLACK**_

**Capitulo 2**

En Karakura nuestro querido shinigami sustituto estaba disfrutando de un día de completa paz

-"desde lo de Aizen todo se ha tranquilizado, bueno al principio si fue una lata y los shinigami estuvieron trabajando 24 por 7"- el peli naranja abrió sus ojos para contemplar desde sus ventana el cielo- "¿que estarán haciendo ahora?"

_-----***----_

De vuelta al Serentei. En los pasillos del la séptima división los shinigami se tenían que hacer a un lado por la carrera de su superior

-LO SIENTO TAICHO ME QUEDE DORMIDO- se disculpo Iba al caer sobre sus rodillas en forma de reverencia (como la escena en el anime)

-no importa

-¿se encuentra bien capitán?- pregunto el teniente al ver decaído a su superior

-no es nada

-Taicho debería de animarse- se acerco al gran canino- lo que hizo Tousen no fue su culpa el cometió un error y pago por ello

-debí de haber hecho algo para evitar lo sucedido

-Komamura-taicho usted no tenia el deber de nada, así que no puede estar decaído

-tal vez tengas razón Iba

-claro que tengo razón, ande vamos peinarlo para que luzca genial ante los otros capitanes

-esta bien, quizás no tenga una apariencia normal pero mi pelaje es hermoso- Komamura se vio en el gran espejo de su habitación- y luce mucho mas liso y con menos friz con el cepillo que me regalo Matsumoto-fukutaicho

-y esta mucho mas suave con el shampoo que también le dio

-si pero ya se me esta acabando, ayúdame a cepillarme la parte de atrás- el capitán le dio el cepillo de mascotas- no seré el mas atractivo de los capitanes pero mi pelaje es por mucho el mejor

-aunque los demás tienen cabello y…- Iba se callo al ver la mirada amenazadora de su capitán- pe…pe…pero aunque ellos tengan cabello no tiene comparación con su pelaje- dijo entre risas nerviosas

-crash

-O-Oº- el teniente comenzó a sudar frio al ver la parte con cerdas del preciado cepillo enredado en el pelaje de la nuca de su capitán luego vio su mano en donde estaba el mango del cepillo- "estoy frito, el cepillo favorito del taicho… oh rayos que voy a hacer, me va a matar"

-¿Por qué dejaste de cepillar?- la voz del canino cortó los pensamientos de su teniente

-a…pues…es que…-tenia que pensar en algo y rápido- "podría decirle la verdad…NO, si lo hago moriría de una peor manera que si me asesinara Zaraki… ESO"

-¿es qué que Iba?- Komamura se dio la vuelta

-es que me di cuenta que usted no es el menos atractivo sino Zaraki Kenpachi n-nº- el de lentes esperaba nervioso la reacción de su capitán, el cual solo le volvió a dar la espalda

-jaja tienes razón- dijo después de unos segundos, Iba empezó a quitar el cepillo

-verdad jeje…XoXº- a Iba se le cayo la mandíbula hasta el piso al lograr quitar el cepillo y ver como quedo el pelaje de su capitán- "por que me pasa esto a mi, por que no muero ahora mismo… ¿Dónde hay un arrancar cuando se le necesita?"

-¿ahora que sucede?-pregunto Komamura se puso de perfil para ver mejor a su subalterno y en el espejo se reflejo la causa del shock de Iba.

El pelaje de la nuca del capitán de la séptima división estaba encrespado, las puntas daban a todos lados

-na…nada- por fin reacciono el teniente- ta…taicho quedes ahí donde esta- salió corriendo de la habitación

-rápido Iba que ya es tarde- grito el capitán y enseguida reapareció el teniente con un bote de una sustancia tranparente en su mano

-¿Komamura-taicho que le parece si intentamos un peinado diferente?

*

Mientras tanto en la división del capitán menos atracti… perdón del capitán MÁS fuerte del Serentei, Ikkaku y Yumichika discutían frente a la puerta de su superior

-tú debiste decirle si estabas despierto- grito el tercer puesto

-Yo estaba haciendo el reporte- se defendió el pelinegro

-pudiste tomarte cinco minutos para venir a su habitación

-yo no tengo la culpa que tu no cumplas con tu única tarea solo POR QUE TE QUEDASTE DORMIDO POR IRTE A BEBER A LA TERCERA DIVISION

-fue uno de mis pocos momentos libres desde lo Aizen

-ahora sales con eso, ya hasta me hiciste gritar y eso no es algo hermoso

-tú y tus estupi…

-CALLENSE- ordeno Zaraki al abrir la puerta, ambos shinigami cerraron inmediatamente la boca- ahora si ¿que rayos quieren?

-Taicho es que me quede dormido y pues no le avise de la junta de capitanes

-y la reunión inicia en 25 minutos- exclamo algo preocupado Yumichika

-¿Y por eso me hicieron perder mi concentración en peinarme?- pregunto enojado Kenpachi y sus subordinados notaron que solo tenia cuatro de sus once picos

-discúlpenos Taicho- corearon Ikkaku y Yumichika

-nah no importa, ahora si tantos le apura que llegue a tiempo a esa reunión ayúdenme- ordeno el espadachín sentándose frente al espejo

-como ordene Zaraki-taicho

-KEN-CHAN, KEN-CHAN- entro corriendo Yachiru- neh, neh vamos a jugar

-no puedo Yachiru tengo una reunión de capitanes

-pero Ken-chan me prometió anoche que jugaría conmigo

-Kusajishi-fukutaicho, el capitán debe asistir a la reunión por que es obligatoria- explico el pelinegro pero como respuesta obtuvo una espada voladora que le rozo la mejilla

-auch- se quejo Ikkaku al impactarse en su cara la empuñadura de la zampakutoh lanzada

-Ken-chan lo prometió- dijo Yachiru enojada al salir corriendo de la habitación

-Yumichika ve ha tranquilizarla, Ikkaku ayúdame con mi cabello

-pero capitán no seria mejor que yo le ayudara con su cabello- exclamo el cejas de plumas

-AHORA- exigió Zaraki y al instante tanto Yumichika como Ikkaku cumplían sus órdenes.

*

En los pasillos del Serentei se encontraban caminando Isane y Hanataro aun en la búsqueda de su capitana

-oiga Isane- fukutaicho- la llamo un shinigami de la novena división- que bueno que la veo aquí le entrego la lista de unos favores que necesitamos

-¿favores?- la peligris leyó la lista dándose cuenta que eran quehaceres- esta bien, una pregunta ¿has visto a Unohana-taicho?

-no la he visto- le contesto el shinigami alejándose- y por favor esa lista la queremos terminada para la tarde

-pero que se creen estos- murmuro muy enoja – deberían de respetarnos mas somos los que los curamos cuando están heridos ¿no lo crees así Hana?- al voltear hacia el nombrado a la teniente se le cayo la mandíbula hasta el piso y los ojos se le volvieron blancos

-hai Isane- fukutaicho- le contesto Hana con esfuerzos al estar cargando una pila de hojas con "favores"

-¿pero que ·$·"/ (&/? – Exploto la teniente tirando todas la hojas- este realmente no es un buena día y si alguien me habla para entregarme otros favorcitos les voy a demostrar el por que soy teniente- decía pero fue interrumpida por que alguien la jalo del haori- ¿QUÉ QUIERES?

-O-O ¿Por qué estas de mal humor hermana?

-Kiyone lo siento- se tranquilizo la chica- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tienen esas caras de preocupación ustedes tres?

-es que Ukitake-taicho…- inicio Kiyone

-Ukitake-taicho T-T- chillo Sentaro

-¿nos preguntamos si no han visto a Ukitake-taicho?- pregunto finalmente Rukia

-Rukia-san tampoco encuentras tu capitán

-¿Cómo dices Hana?

-no hemos visto a Ukitake- taicho – respondió Isane- y nosotros también estamos buscando a Unohana- taicho ¿la han visto?- los de la treceava división negaron

-Pues hay que ayudarnos a buscarlos- propuso Rukia

-hai- y así los oficiales de la cuarta y la treceava división unieron fuerzas para encontrar a sus capitanes

*

Mucho mas temprano ese día en la división diez, alguien iniciaba su día y no precisamente era el capitán.

-bien por primera vez hice mi reporte- dijo la voz de una mujer caminando hacia una mesa- el taicho no ha estado de buen humor y tal vez se anime si hago mi trabajo de vez en cuando- dejo la hoja a un lado de un plato con hot cakes y sandia picada- además si sigue con ese estrés el crecimiento de mi querido taicho podría ser afectado

Matsumoto salió de la pequeña habitación que fungía como comedor y se dirigió a la habitación del niño genio.

-él siempre se queja de que nunca hago nada pero es que me deja agotada la única tarea que tengo- se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación y suspiro cansada- woosh este día lo lograre en tiempo record

La teniente abrió de par en par las puertas de la habitación de Hitsugaya Toushiro, el cual aun estaba profundamente dormido. El peliblanco esta en una posición en diagonal en el futon con sus extremidades por todos lados, una almohada esta debajo de su brazo izquierdo y la otra cercas de la puerta junto a las cobijas que hacen un camino hacia el futon.

-"no entiendo como puede ser tan inquieto cuando duerme, aunque cuando toma sus siestas en las tardes es muy tranquilo"- Rangiku saco del closet las ropas de shinigami junto con el haori de capitán- momentos como este es cuando necesito una cámara pero el taicho me la rompió cuando descubrió que yo le tome fotos para el periódico

La mujer de gran delantera se hinco y dejo a un lado del futon la ropa de su capitán y comenzó su UNICA y tardada tarea…despertar Shiro

-Taicho, despierte Hitsugaya- taicho es hora de que abra sus lindos ojos verdes- canturreaba Matsumoto mientras movía de los hombros al chico- Taicho en media hora tiene una importante reunión de capitanes a la cual no puede llegar tarde- Hitsugaya cerro mas los ojos e hizo movimientos perezosos con su mano derecha- ande Taicho despiértese, recuerde que a usted no le gusta llegar tarde

-omtruoms chimgys mytous mes- balbuce el pequeño capitán al darle la espalda a su teniente y abrazar la almohada

-nada de cinco minutos más Taicho- exclamo firmemente Matsumoto al ser capaz de entender lo que dijo su capitán

-ñuuug dhejham em pahaz Mahumoto

-¿QUÉ LO DEJE EN PAZ? O-o*- la shinigami comenzaba a perder la paciencia- Taicho si no se despierta se le hará tarde y luego me va a reclamar a mi

-holo hum rhatytho meis- Shiro se hizo bolita

-Taicho por favor despiértese si abre sus ojos le prometo que hare mi trabajo cuando me lo pida- Matsumoto movió mas enérgicamente al chico- es mas ya hice mi reporte Taicho así que despierte

-ZzZzZzZ

- HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO DESPIERTATE AHORA MISMO- exigió al chico pero nuevamente no hubo respuesta- "realmente no me queda el papel de hermana mayor, por que una mujer tan linda y joven como yo no puede lucir como una madre"- dejo salir otro suspiro- usted no quiso despertarse por las buenas así que no me deja otra opción Taicho

La teniente de cabello ondulado fue al baño privado del capitán y regreso con una toalla, gel, peine y un pequeño recipiente. Dejo todo junto a la ropa de Hitsugaya y con indiferencia vacio el líquido del recipiente en la cara de su querido capitán

-coff ¿homo? ¿hem? coff (¿Cómo? ¿Qué?)- Shiro se levanto limpiándose la cara- MATSUMOTO QUE RA…- pero su reclamo fue interrumpido por el proceso de secado con toalla de su teniente- oye… es…pera…

-ya esta limpiecito Taicho, ahora a peinar su cabello

-Matsumoto yo puedo solo, no soy un niñ…auch- se quejo por el jalón de su teniente

-lo siento Taicho, ahora vístase en lo que le traigo el desayuno- la chica dejo la habitación

-que se cree ordenándome y luego fingiendo que hace algo al decirme que me traerá el desayuno de seguro algo va a pedirme- decía para si mismo Hitsugaya mientras se cambiaba

-aquí esta su desayuno taicho

-he si…- Hitsugaya solo vio su fruta favorita y antes de que Matsumoto pusiera los platos en una mesa la sandia ya había desaparecido

-Hitsugaya-taicho también coma sus hot cakes- pidió la teniente-si sigue sin desayunar bien voy a tener que pedirle vitaminas a Unohana- taicho

-iug estos hot cakes están fríos

-estuvieran calientitos si usted se hubiera levantado temprano

-¿temprano?- pregunto confuso con le tenedor en la boca

-hai, la reunión de capitanes es dentro de diez minutos- una ráfaga de viento paso a un lado de Matsumoto

-voy a llegar tarde

-espere Taicho se le olvida el reporte y a Hyourinmaru- su capitán regreso y tomo las cosas olvidadas- QUE LE VAYA BIEN TAICHO- exclamo Matsumoto despidiéndolo en la puerta de la división

-PARA LA PROXIMA RECUERDA DESPERTARME MAS TEMPRANO

- ¬·¬*- la teniente se quedo de piedra con la mano en el aire ante el reclamo de su capitán

*

Al mismo tiempo en la división doce Nemu Kurotsuchi esperaba fuera del laboratorio de su padre, le dio un vistazo al reloj y decidió ignorar la orden su superior.

-Mayuri-sama- llamo al tocar la puerta

-Deja de molestar Nemu ya te dije que estoy haciendo algo importante- su hija entro al laboratorio sin permiso

-pero Mayuri-sama es urgente

-que no me escuchaste imbécil te dije que no me molestaras- dijo irritado al estar mezclando unos químicos

-es que Mayuri-sama…-intento explicarse Nemu pero nuevamente fue interrumpida

-no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir en este momento así que vete

-hai Mayuri-sama- obedeció resignada la teniente, salió y en cuanto cerro la puerta

-BANG- después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió y por ella salió Mayuri con las ropas tiznadas y llenas de un extraño líquido, y las puntas de su sombrero con unas pequeñas llamas

-esto es tu culpa Nemu sino me hubieras distraído- reclamo el capitán

-lo siento Mayuri-sama pero es que desde hace una hora que intento decirle algo importante

-bah como sea, de todos modos mi experimento fallo así que dime que es lo que querías decirme niña inútil

-le venia recordar sobre la reunión de capitanes que ahora es dentro de diez minutos

-¿Qué? Pero por que no me lo dijiste antes estúpida- gritoneo Mayuri- no sirves para nada

-siento mi descuido Mayuri-sama ¬¬

-¿Cómo voy a ir así?- el capitán miro sus ropas- ve a mi cuarto y tráeme ropa limpia- ordeno

-si Mayuri-sama- la teniente comenzó a correr en dirección al cuarto de su padre cuando una cuchilla casi le corta el cuello

-o cierto puse nuevas trampas en el pasillo así que ten cuidado de no ensuciar mis ropas cuando vengas- dijo despreocupado el shinigami

*

Nuevamente en las calles del Serentei. Un capitán corría a todo lo que podía su aun somnoliento cuerpo

-"esa Matsumoto debió de esforzarse mas en despertarme, acepto que en las mañanas es difícil que me despierte y es por eso que me impresiona como ha podido lograr tal hazaña Matsumoto"- Hitsugaya vio la calle en donde debía de girar a la derecha- "voy a llegar tar…"- AUCH- al doblar en la calle se estampo en algo o alguien

-al parecer el chiquillo también se le hizo tarde

-¿Zaraki- taicho?

-bueno al menos no voy a ser el único

-pues si nos damos prisa no creo que lleguemos tarde- decía Hitsugaya levantándose del suelo

-ese viejo nos diría todo un sermón

-si, Yamamoto- sota…- pero el pequeño shinigami dejo de hablar cuando dejo de sentir el piso debajo de sus pies

-no tengo ganas de ser sermoneado así que será mejor que nos vayamos- exclamo Zaraki con su típico tono de voz acomodando al peliblanco en su espalda

-espere Zaraki- taicho- pido Hitsugaya

-aquí vamos- Kenpachi inicio su carrera a máxima velocidad apenas dándole tiempo a Shiro de agarrarse

Como pudo Hitsugaya levanto su cabeza para ver el camino y vio una intersección al frente, tal vez aun había la esperanza de que llegara temprano

-"¿Cómo rayos puede Kusajishi- fukutaicho soportar esta velocidad? Pero que bien que me encontré con Zaraki así podre…espera"- Hitsugaya detuvo sus pensamientos en le momento que el capitán de la onceava división dio vuelta a la derecha en la intersección- Zaraki… es para el… otro lado- dijo con esfuerzos el pequeño shinigami

-esta bien acelerare el paso- dijo Zaraki realizando al instante la acción que creyó que Hitsugaya le había pedido. El chico miro hacia atrás viendo como se alejaban cada vez mas del cuartel de la primera división y esta acción hizo que se resbalara un poco de la espalda de Kenpachi

-AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- fue el grito desesperado que se escucho por el Serentei

----2-----2-----2----2----

A.C. y Luna MB: sabemos que Matsumoto no sufre… mucho que digamos… con su capitán pero debía de haber algo y fue cuando vimos la enciclopedia shinigami de Hitsugaya tomando su siesta

Gracias por leer y si ustedes quieren déjenos un review lo agradeciéramos

¿Sera que les duplicaran el trabajo? ¿Hitsugaya saldrá vivo del viaje? ¿Ichigo saldrá nuevamente? ¿Byakuya se dará cuenta que le falta algo a su atuendo? ¿Cuál será el nuevo peinado de Komamura? Y sobre todo ¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTAN UNOHANA Y UKITAKE?

Para responder estas preguntas esperen el próximo capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR SU REVIEW A:

**Chappyxrukia, .x'Daiana'x., Uchiha Katze **y** - Tenshi of Valhalla -**

A.C.: El siguiente capitulo que seria el capitulo final estará en la viñeta de **Byakuya y Renji**…así que si quieren saber en que termina esta extraña historia de los shinigami estén pendientes de la actualización en estos dos personajes…es mas póngala en alerta de historia si ustedes gustan

Luna MB: este capitulo es mas de los capitanes pero bueno sin mas preámbulo pasemos a la lectura

**_A.C. AKASUNA Y LUNA MALTTER BLACK_**

presentan:

**LO QUE TIENE QUE SUFRIR LOS TENIENTES**

**Capitulo 3**

Ya casi era hora de la reunión de capitanes y todos los tenientes habían logrado de una u otra manera hacer que sus superiores fueran a la reunión. Bueno menos dos divisiones que ahora estaban en una de las calles del Serentei fuera de algunos establecimientos

-Me rindo ya no es posible encontrar a Unohana-taicho antes de la reunión- exclamo derrotista Isane

-tienes razón hermana ya buscamos por todas partes y la reunión es en menos de 10 minutos

-¿Qué tal si secuestraron a Ukitake-taicho?- cuestiono aterrado Sentaro

-vamos Isane-fukutaicho aun no debemos rendirnos ¿cierto Rukia-san?- dijo Hana que estaba frente a ellos a un lado de la pelinegra

-si Hanatarou, tal vez deberíamos ir a la primera di…- el sonido de la campana de una puerta interrumpió a Rukia quien vio que de una cafetería salían dos personas platicando muy animadamente

-Pero si es Unohana- taicho- exclamo sorprendido Hana

-¿Dónde?- pregunto la peligris volteando hacia donde veían Rukia y su compañero- ¿Qué hace con Ukitake-taicho?

-¿Con mi capitán?- dijeron al unisonó los dos terceros puestos volteando

Ukitake y Unohana caminaban muy juntos dirigiéndose hacia la primera división mientras los cinco oficiales de ambas divisiones salían de su sorpresa para alcanzarlos pero cuando iban a dar el paso otras dos personas salieron corriendo de la nada tirándolos

-¿ese era Oomaeda- fukutaicho?- pregunto Hana confundido

-si, ¿y la que iba persiguiéndolo era Soi Fong-taicho?- le respondió Isane

-al parecer si era, ¿pero acaso iban en…?- dijeron los tercer puesto de la ultima división

-Pijamas-afirmo Rukia

*****

Byakuya ya casi llegaba a la sala de reuniones iba feliz aunque no lo aparentara pero había logrado llegar con tiempo de sobra

_-"mi registro de puntualidad estará intacto… pero por qué tengo esta sensación de que se me olvido algo"-_ cavilaba el noble mientras se acercaba mas ala puerta de la sala de reuniones- _"¿Qué se me abra olvidado? No debe ser nada, soy Kuchiki Byakuya y yo nunca olvido NADA"_- al estar a una distancia prudente se dio cuenta de que había alguien apoyado en la puerta- _"¿Renji? ¿Qué hace aquí? Y principalmente ¿Cómo llego antes que yo?"_

-Kuchiki-taicho- dijo Renji intentando recobrar el aliento- ol…olvido…su…bufanda- le extendió la preciada prenda

_-"¿Mi bufanda?"-_ pensó el pelinegro mientras tocaba su cuello para comprobarlo- gracias, ahora vete que seguro debes tener algo que hacer

-como ordene Kuchiki-taicho- exclamo el teniente retirándose de la sala de reuniones- _"pero primero un descansito que casi me da el paro cardiaco por tanto correr"- _pensó al tirarse en uno de los pasillos- ¿ese es Kira?- susurro Renji al ver otro cuerpo tirado en la calle

_-"¿Cómo pude olvidar mi bufanda? Renji tiene la culpa ya veré como me las paga"- _pensaba Byakuya intentándose poner la prenda blanca- _"necesito un espejo sino no creo que pueda ponérmela correctamente"-_ al entrar a la sala vio que no hubiera nadie- _"creo que soy el primero… ¿Qué es eso?"_- se pregunto curioso al ver un bulto a un lado de la puerta de entrada

Byakuya se acerco al bulto negro con blanco pero se detuvo a un metro por el fuerte olor a alcohol que emanaba el cuerpo

-veo eres el único que ha llegado Kuchiki- exclamo la voz del capitán general

-Amagai-taicho también ha llegado, Yamamoto-sotaicho- respondió Byakuya con su clásico tono de voz y señalando al bulto de la puerta

Yamamoto tomo asiento de su silla para esperar a los demás y Byakuya se iba acercar al centro de la habitación cuando se escucharon unos gritos y dos personas ingresaban a la sala de reuniones

-LO SIENTO SOI FONG-TAICHO NO FUE MI INTENSION- grito Oomaeda aterrado corriendo en directamente hacia el anciano shinigami- NO ME MATE POR FAVOR- el hombre soltó el haori blanco de su capitana justo cuando rodeo la silla de Yamamoto

-DEBES MORIR POR TUS ESTUPIDESES- respondió la chica quitando de su vista su haori pero cuando lo hizo freno su ataque al ver quien estaba frente a ella- Yamamoto-sotaicho… O-Oº

-Tranquilícese Soi Fong- dijo con voz severa

-como usted ordene- dijo la shinigami poniéndose su haori y guardando su espada

-"aun cuando me perseguía para acabar mi vida, logre que la capitana llegara a tiempo a la reunión"- pensaba Oomaeda al salir de la sala y pasar a un lado de un par de shinigami

-veo que el día esta muy animado- exclamo el shinigami de pelo blanco cuando el teniente de la segunda división paso a un lado de él

-muy buenos días a todos- saludo Unohana con su dulce sonrisa

-buenos días- contestaron todos

-Soi Fong-taicho es muy linda su pijama- dijo Retsu con las mejores intenciones

-si, gracias ¬//¬

-Buenos días- saludo una voz entrando a la sala de reuniones

-Buenos días Komamura…OoO- todos los capitanes se quedaron shock al ver entrar al de la séptima división

-a penas y logre llegar antes de la hora- dijo el gran canino

-¿nuevo peinado verdad?- pregunto Ukitake nervioso

-si es nuevo Iba pensó que seria bueno probar algo nuevo- contesto Komamura sin darse cuenta de las miradas atónitas de sus compañeros

_-"así que fue Iba-san el que le puso gel a Komamura-taicho"-_ pensaba Unohana intentando dejar de ver al capitán que traía su 'fabuloso' pelaje completamente lleno de gel y con su nuca a lo punk.

-muévase Kyoraku-taicho

-pero Nanao-chan no tienes que ser tan dura conmigo- los capitanes de la sala escucharon la voz del de la octava división acercarse

-no seria así con usted si no fuera un vago- Nanao apareció en la puerta trayendo a su capitán de la oreja- disculpen por la intromisión- se disculpo la teniente al dejar a su capitán en la sala- con permiso- hizo un a reverencia y se alejo de la sala

-otra vez no quería venir Shunsui

-tenia flojera pero bueno ya estoy aquí que se le va hacer Ukitake

-y llegaste justo a tiempo es hora de empezar- exclamo el anciano shinigami- ¿Quiénes faltan?

-NADIE- grito Mayuri entrando a la sala de reunión todo sofocado por la carrera

-faltan Shiro y Zaraki- afirmo el capitán de la decimotercera división

-el animal y el mocoso- se burlo Mayuri- no es como si importara que vinieran mejor iniciemos- dijo el capitán de la decimosegunda mientras cerraba la puerta y al darse vuelta para tomar su lugar la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando pasar a algo que arrollo a Mayuri

-LLEGAMOS- anuncio Zaraki victorioso viéndose mas alto de alguna manera- te dije que llegaríamos tiempo chiquillo- cuando no hubo respuesta de su tripulante miro hacia atrás- ¿chiquillo?- pregunto algo preocupado al ver que no le contestaba

-¿Shiro que te sucede?- cuestiono Ukitake acercándose a los recién llegados

-¿estoy vivo?- exclamo Hitsugaya viendo a Ukitake asintiendo en afirmación- que bueno- susurro soltando su agarre de la Haori del capitán- no es personal Zaraki pero no vuelvo a aceptar que me traigas

-vamos chiquillo ni que hubiera sido tan malo según Yachiru a la segunda vez te acostumbras

-dudo que me acostumbre- susurro caminado ayudado por el otro peliblanco

-YA TE PUEDES QUITAR DE ENCIMA DE MI ANIMAL- grito histérico alguien de debajo de Zaraki

-¿Mayuri?- pregunto confundido Kenpachi viendo hacia abajo- jajajajaja parece que por fin encontraste tu profesión jajaja ni cuenta me di que no pisa el piso sino a ti- se burlo caminando a su lugar

Todos los capitanes tomaron sus puestos del lado derecho de Yamamoto estaban Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyoraku, Soi Fong y Unohana. Del lado izquierdo estaban Mayuri, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, Komamura y Amagai; quien seguía inconsciente pero como Komamura se apiado de el lo arrastro hasta su lugar.

-pues iniciemos la reunión- dijo algo animado Yamamoto- díganme sus reportes

Aunque sabían que debían poner atención a los reportes cada capitán andaba inmerso en su mente. Byakuya era un gran ejemplo aunque intentaba escuchar lo que decía el de la séptima su mente estaba maldiciendo el momento en que se le ocurrió olvidar su bufanda por que sin un espejo para acomodarla pasaba lo que lo distraía y eso era que la blanca tela se resbalaba por su hombro derecho y tenia que volver ha aventarla hacia su espalda.

Por su cuenta Hitsugaya desde un principio se puso a atento pero de repente un ligero zape en su nuca lo distrajo sin darle mucha importancia presto atención nuevamente pero ahora el golpe fue en frente.

_-"¿Qué rayos? ¿Quién fue?"-_ pensó observando a Mayuri a su derecha y a Byakuya a su izquierda- _"Kuchiki no me estaría molestando así que debe se Kurutsuchi"-_ concluyo el pequeño mientras mantenía su vista en el de la doceava, aunque aun veía algo borroso por lo mareado que termino del 'paseo' con Kenpachi- _"aunque este parece que anda en las nubes y…"-_ un nuevo golpe en la nuca lo interrumpió y se giro para ver al pelinegro- _"¿acaso fue Kuchiki?"_- se pregunto incrédulo pero al ver que Byakuya tomaba una punta de su bufanda y la aventaba hacia atrás haciendo que el chicotazo de la tela le pegara en la frente lo confirmo todo- Kuchiki-taicho podría de dejar de golpearme con su bufanda- pidió lo mas tranquilamente que pudo

-¿golpearlo?- pregunto algo confundió Byakuya pero cuando su querida prenda resbalo otra vez y le volvió a pegar a Hitsugaya lo entendió- Lo siento mucho Hitsugaya-taicho no volverá a pasar- le contesto viendo al frente otra vez y volviendo acomodar la bufanda, golpeando nuevamente al peligris.

-¬¬*_ "ojala se ahorque un día con ella"- _pensó irritado el pequeño shinigami al resignarse que el tormento duraría toda la reunión

Mientras tanto en la otra fila de capitanes Kyoraku se fascinaba con la situación en la que estaba Hitsugaya pero fingió poner atención a Komamura cuando vio que su gran amigo de prácticamente toda la vida lo observaba, o eso creía él.

_-"que aburrido es esto, solo habla de que todo a regresado a la normalidad, cansancio de los oficiales y de su peticiones… mejor me entretengo un rato mas con Shiro y…"-_ Kyoraku nuevamente regreso su vista al gran canino- _"¿por que ve tanto Ukitake? Ya sabe que yo nunca pongo atención en estas cosas para que me vigila tanto"-_ pensaba el capitán mientras lanzaba miradas fugaces a su amigo, pero él no sabia que no era el único que pensaba que era observado de mas

_-"desde hace rato que Unohana-taicho esta volteado hacia acá, ¿será que me esta viendo?, pero ya debería de saber que yo quiero a Yoruichi-sama…aunque no pensé que alguien como ella estuviera interesada en mi"-_ cavilaba Soi Fong- _"bueno no es como si a mi me gustaran TODAS la mujeres, de hecho solo tengo ojos para Yoruichi-sama"-_ un sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de la chica- _"mejor será que no la vea…si mejor ignoro a Unohana-taicho"_- volteo hacia su lado izquierdo dándose cuenta que Ukitake también veía a su dirección- _"¿pero que rayos? Ahora hasta Ukitake…no espera, estoy segura que definitivamente a él no le gustaría ¿pero entonces por que me esta viendo?"_- Soi Fong no tuvo de otra que bajar su mirada para sacar otra nueva conclusión errónea- _"ambos se están burlando de que me vi obligada a venir en pijamas… juro que estos dos me la pagaran…LO JURO"_

Casi todos habían dado su reporte pero para este momento Byakuya había encontrado algo mas que robaba su atención.

-"_definitivamente algo tiene raro en su cabello… ¿pero que?"_- pensaba el noble Kuchiki mientras observaba detenidamente el cabello de Zaraki- _"Komamura es bastante obvio que lo que tiene diferente es el HORROR de haber utilizado gel, ¿pero que es lo que tiene diferente Zaraki?"_- Byakuya no le prestaba nada de atención a Yamamoto por satisfacer su curiosidad- _"sus picos de la izquierda están algo jeje chuecos jeje no puede ser como no se ha dado cuenta que tiene chueco su peinado…"_

-bien tomando en cuenta sus reportes he disidido- exclamo Yamamoto llamando la atención de todos y aunque nadie lo veía el Teniente de la primera división estaba detrás de la puerta tomando nota de toda la reunión

-"_seguro el vejestorio nos da mas trabajo"-_ pensó hastiado Kenpachi y casi todos los capitanes

-creo que es la mejor decisión para seguir manteniendo esta paz- dijo el anciano shinigami levantándose de su silla- NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES

-¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!!! OoO- los demás shinigami quedaron en shock

-pero que no dijo que les iba duplicar el trabajo- y el teniente de la primera estaba en el suelo a punto tener una crisis nerviosa por las contradicciones de su capitán

---3---3---

¿Les gusto? Esperemos que si mándenos sus comentarios y opiniones en un review

Por fin descubrimos donde andaban Ukitake y Unohana, Renji entrego la bufanda y los capitanes llegaron a la reunión pero…

¿A dónde irán de vacaciones?

¿Komamura y Kenpachi se darán cuenta de sus nuevos looks?

¿Será que por fin los tenientes tendrán paz y tranquilidad?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Estamos de regreso con el último capitulo de:

_LO QUE TIENE QUE SUFRIR LO TENIENTES_

Esperemos les guste

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**Uchiha Katze, Funnygirlanime, .x'daiana'x., flor_d_cristal, Maria-elric, Euphrasie Elessar, - Tenshi of Valhalla -, chappyxrukia, Sakurita 94, JosefoXZ, Shiroi Tsuki **y** nanda18**

_**Capitulo 4: VACACIONES**_

_-creo que es la mejor decisión para seguir manteniendo esta paz- dijo el anciano shinigami levantándose de su silla- NOS VAMOS DE VACACIONES_

_-¡¡¡¡¡ ¿Qué?!!!!! OoO- los demás shinigami quedaron en shock _

En uno de los restaurantes del Serentei se estaba dando otra reunión o esa fue la impresión que tuvo Renji al entrar al establecimiento arrastrando a Kira y ver a Matsumoto, Ikkaku, Iba, Yumichika, Yachiru, Isane, Hana, Rukia, Kiyone y Sentaro desayunando en una mesa

-al parecer no soy el único que ese le complico lo de la reunión- dijo a modo de saludo

-¿acaso tu perdiste a tu capitán y cuando lo encontraste el iba de lo mas feliz hacia la reunión?- pregunto sarcástica y malhumorada Isane

-no, pero olvide recordarle la reunión y luego tuve que llegar antes que el para darle su preciada bufanda…superen eso- contesto Renji

-cargar a tu capitán desde tu división hasta la sala de reuniones- susurro adolorido el rubio

-jeje por eso es mejor tener un capitán que no le importa llegar tarde a las reuniones- exclamo Ikkaku dándole un sorbo a su bebida

-estoy de acuerdo contigo calvito, ustedes tres tuvieron suerte de tener a un capitán poco responsable- señalo Matsumoto a los de la onceava

-QUE NO ME DIGAS CALVITO

-pelonchas y de que es la reunión ahora- le dijo Yachiru al subirse a los hombros de Ikkaku

-QUE NO ME DIGAS PELONCHAS ENANA

-se supone que es para dar los reportes de los meses post-guerra- explico Yumichika

-seguro nos dan mas trabajo- dijo entre dientes Iba y en ese momento llegaron Oomaeda seguido de Nemu y Nanao

-al parecer hay reunión de tenientes aquí- afirmo divertida Matsumoto

-pues creo que después de haber tenido la mañana que tuvimos nos merecemos un descansito- exclamo Renji

-si iniciar el día corriendo por todo el Serentei solo por que tu capitán amenaza tú vida no es bueno- dijo Ooameda sentándose

-pues hay que disfrutar de nuestro almuerzo por que estoy de acuerdo con Iba de que seguro nos dan mas trabajo

*

Y mientras nuestros queridos tenientes ingerían sus preciados alimentos los capitanes salían de la reunión algo sorprendidos por la noticia y sobre todo por el lugar que había elegido Yamamoto para las vacaciones.

Ukitake, Unohana, Kyoraku y Hitsugaya se alejaban platicando mientras que Mayuri simplemente caminaba molesto por ser obligado a ir de vacaciones a uno de los peores lugares (según él) que se les pudo haber ocurrido, Soi Fong prácticamente corrió cuando se les dijo que se podía retirar para que empacaran sus cosas y es que quería terminar la humillación de haber sido vista en su pijama de gatos negros mientras que Amagai pues seguía tirado en la sala de reuniones por que Komamura que se había compadecido antes de él ahora caminaba junto a Kenpachi seguidos de cercas por Byakuya

-será agradable ir de vacaciones, así podría ir a comprar ese shampo que deja tan manejable mi pelaje

-pues ahora que mencionas tu pelaje Komamura no deberías de utilizar gel- le dijo Kenpachi

-¿Cómo que gel? Yo no utilizo gel eso maltrata mi pelaje- exclamo alterado el gran canino llevando sus manos a su cabeza confirmando lo dicho- PERO QUE RAYOS, MI PELAJE MI HERMOSO PELAJE POR QUE SE SIENTE TAN TIESO

-tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír de tu cabello por que no solo es el gel si no el estilo del peinado jajajajajaja- se burlaba el del onceavo

-¿el estilo?- Komamura seguía bajo un poco su mano encontró una zona de "púas" en su nuca- mi pelaje…que le hicieron…- comenzó a sollozar

-Zaraki-taicho no creo que usted sea el mas indicado para decir algo sobre el desastre del pelaje de Komamura-taicho- exclamo Byakuya al acercarse a ellos

-¿a que te refieres Kuchiki? Mi cabello y su estilo son incomparablemente sorprendentes- dijo muy seguro Kenpachi

-yo diría que sus peinadnos hoy son incomparablemente chucos y malos- afirmo el noble sacando un espejo de su manga y poniéndolo enfrente de los corpulentos capitanes

-OnO- tanto Zaraki como Komamura se quedaron en shock al verse reflejados, le primero al notar que sus picos de la izquierda estaban torcidos y estaban algo caídos. El de la séptima al confirmar que su pelaje estaba lleno de gel y que tenía una mala imitación de un peinado punk

-Iba- dijo entre dientes Komamura cerrando sus puños y conteniendo su furia

-Ikkaku- exclamo Kenpachi siendo rodeado de un aura maligna y asesina

-TE ASESINARE MALDITO- dijeron al unisonó desfundando su zampakutoh y salir corriendo para cumplir su amenaza dejando en el proceso a Byakuya con el espejo en mano y con su bufanda otra vez chueca

-mejor me voy a empacar- se dijo a si mismo el pelinegro al camina

*

En el restaurant los tenientes seguían conversando y comiendo recobrándose de su mal inicio del día, de repente por la puerta entro una persona que se veía a leguas que su mañana tampoco había sido miel sobre hojuelas

-¿Hisagi estas bien?- pregunto preocupada Matsumoto, Ikkaku y Renji se voltearon para ver a Hisagi caminar hacia ellos con una cara de zombi

-no

-¿que sucedió Hisagi-san?- cuestiono el rubio

-tuve problemas con las imprentas en el periódico y todo por las indecisiones de Yamamoto-sotaicho

-¿Cómo que las indecisiones?- dijo confundida Nanao

-pues es que como ya abran supuesto Yamamoto-sotaicho nos iba duplicar el trabajo

-¿NOS VA DUPLICAR EL TRABAJO?- gritaron furioso Ikkaku e Iba

-dijo iba- aclaro Nemu

-¿ENTONCES NOS LO VA TRIPLICAR?

-Ikkaku deja de gritar y deja que Hisagi-san nos explique- pidió algo desesperado Yumichika limpiándole la cara a Yachiru que estaba llena de fruta

-¿entonces Hisagi que paso?- apresuro Renji

-pues verán si nos iban a duplicar el trabajo entonces pues mande a imprimir los periódicos pero cuando habían empezado a imprimir pues…T-T- el teniente embarro su cara en la mesa rendido- me dieron una nueva petición cancelando el anuncio de trabajo doble para todos

-¿y que decía en esa petición?- preguntaron todos uniendo sus cabezas para escuchar mejor

-que los capitanes, tenientes y oficiales mas allegados tendrán vacaciones en…

-¡¡¡VACACIONES!!!- dijeron entusiasmados todos

-Pelonchas, cejas de pluma vamos a divertirnos mucho, mucho jugando todos los días con Ken-chan- exclamo la pelirosa planificando las vacaciones de su división

-ORGANICEMOS UNA FIESTA- propuso Matsumoto súper-mega emocionada- pero solo para Tenientes claro esta, los capitanes nos negrean mucho como para invitarlos a divertirse con nosotros

-pero si eres la menos trabajas- murmuro Ikkaku

-quieres que tampoco te invite a mi fies…- la chica de grandes pecho corto su amenaza al sentir que la tierra temblaba y además la vajilla que estaba en su mesa comenzó a tambalearse

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto alarmado Kira

-tal vez los demás shinigami se han molestado por que no tendrán vacaciones- dijo burlón Renji

-o alguien hizo enojar a algún capitán- exclamo Rukia

-por favor quien va hacer enojar a los capitanes- dijo despreocupado Iba deteniendo su vaso para que no cayera al suelo

-tal vez nosotros a veces pero hoy no es que haya pasado algo como para que nos mat…- Ikkaku se callo al sentir que el temblor se detenía y una aura asesina inundaba el lugar

-Za…Zara…y…Ko…Koma…-intento decir Kiyone abrazándose de Rukia y alejándose de la mesa junto a todos lo demás oficiales dejando solos a Ikkaku e Iba de espaldas a los recién llegados

-Ikkaku…-se escucho una temible voz

-Iba…- fue el nombre pronunciado con rabia

-O-Oº…ta…ta…tai…cho- tartamudearon al unisonó los oficiales girándose para ver a sus capitanes que no se les veía los ojos, rodeados por una aura roja con negro y con espada en mano

-MI CABELLO/ MI PELAJE- gritaron furiosos los capitanes lanzándose a sus subordinados quienes huyeron como pudieron y comenzaron a correr por sus vidas

-jeje el cabello de Ken-chan estaba chueco- señalo lo obvio la pequeña teniente con una gran sonrisa

-por eso le dije que yo mejor lo peinaba- susurro Yumichika compadeciendo a su amigo

-bueno entonces organicemos la fiesta- interrumpió Rangiku sin importarle que estuviera apunto de perder a dos de sus compañeros de borracheras

-cuando vamos a realiza…

-fukutaichos y oficiales- interrumpió un mensajero a Renji- sus respectivos capitanes los necesitan en sus divisiones

-pero estamos de vacaciones…

-por eso los necesitan, les piden que vayan para hacer sus maletas

-¿maletas?- preguntaron confundidos

-si me hubieran dejado terminar de explicarles de las vacaciones sabrían para que necesitan maletas y por que tal vez nos sea difícil realizar nuestra fiesta- les dijo Hisagi

-…- los demás lo miraban extrañados por que no se habían dado cuenta que lo habían interrumpido en su explicación previa- …entonces?

-tendremos vacaciones pero las pasaremos con nuestros capitanes, juntos y en la ciudad de Karakura- les brindo la información que él sabia

-¿KARAKURA? ¿CON LOS CAPITANES?- nuevamente fue un shock para todos y el teniente de la novena división solo asintió en afirmación a sus preguntas- estas no van a ser vacaciones- fue el murmuro de casi todos al salir del restaurant

*

Al caer la tarde en la sexta división Renji ya tenia lista su maleta y se dirigía junto a Rikichi a la oficina de Byakuya para poder irse a la puerta del mundo real donde se reunirían con las demás divisiones.

-que envidia Renji-san, usted va ir de vacaciones al mundo de los humanos- dijo el castaño

-no creo que tenga vacaciones si es que voy a tener pasarla con el capitán

-pero son vacaciones, cuanto quisiera ser un teniente para poder estar libre unos días de mis labores

-tienes razón- le dijo el pelirrojo pidiendo permiso para pasar a la oficina- ya estoy listo Kuchiki-taicho

-bien, entonces… ¿Rikichi y tu maleta?- pregunto Byakuya

-¿mi maleta?

-son vacaciones para capitanes, tenientes y oficiales que nosotros queramos- aclaro el pelinegro- así que ve hacer tu maleta que tu eres el que le has ayudado demasiado a Renji

-¿enserio? MUCHAS GRACIAS KUCHIKI-TAICHO- el chico salió corriendo a su cuarto

-Renji carga mis maletas, los veo en la entrada- exclamo Byakuya saliendo de la oficina

-si taicho T-T- dijo el pelirrojo viendo las tres maletas que estaban en la oficina

Para cuando llegaron a la puerta que los llevaría al mundo real ya estaban ahí casi todos. Soi Fong vestida apropiadamente a lado de Oomaeda que sufría las consecuencias de la mañana, es decir a parte de tener que cargar su maleta cargaba las diez maletas de su capitana mas la colección completa de gatos de peluche y portaba unas orejas, nariz, bigote y una cola de ratón.

Ukitake y su división parecían muy emocionados por las vacaciones y la cuarta división se veía feliz pero estaba en silencio. Mientras que la tercera división parecían ajenos a la situación, Amagai aun estaba algo ebrio y Kira aun se quejaba de su espalda. Matsumoto y Hitsugaya estaba sentados. Iba, vendado por obvias razones, platicaba con Hisagi y su capitán.

Detrás de ellos venían la onceava división la cual, un ya tranquilo Kenpachi, venían con su maleta con el cabello suelto y su querida hija venia arrastrando a Yumichika para que se diera prisa mientras Ikkaku con su lastimado cuerpo cargaba las maletas de la niña y de su amigo. Después de unos minutos llegaron los capitanes y sus tenientes de la doceava y de la octava división.

-"siento que se me olvida algo pero que"- pensaba Nanao y cuando sus ojos fueron a dar a su capitán lo recordó- "su maleta, no revise su maleta"- la teniente se acerco a su capitán y le arrebato la maleta

-¿Qué haces Nanao-chan?- en eso Yamamoto ordeno que abrieran la puerta cuando

-revisando su maleta- abrió la susodicha y comenzó a sacar cosa tras cosa- esto no es necesario- dijo al sacar una manta- ni esto ni esto ni esto ni esto…¿lleva Sake?

-Nanao-chan es para el viaje

-cual viaje ni que nada si solo dura unos minutos llegar al mundo humano

-pero Nanao-chan

-nada de 'pero Nanao-chan' su maleta solo trae cosas inservibles

-claro que no

-ni siquiera trae cambios de ropa o algo que sirva, su maleta se queda ya veremos que hacemos en el mundo humano

-pero Nanao-chan…espera no otra vez de la oreja no Nanao-chan- pedía Kyoraku al ser arrastrado a la puerta

-Bien es hora de irnos- anuncio el anciano- Chojiro-fukutaicho no ira por que debí de ser internado en la unidad psiquiátrica por un colapso nervioso, al menos los de la quinta división tendrán un nuevo compañero- dijo sin perder su expresión facial- MUY BIEN VAMONOS A KARAKURA

Los shinigami comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Cercas de la entrada a Byakuya se le volvió a desacomodar la bufanda

-"rayos olvide acomodarla bien…bueno no importa ya la acomodare en el mundo humano"- pensó mientras la volvía aventar hacia su espalda sin notar que alguien iba demasiado cerca de él

-"bueno tal vez unas vacaciones sean buenas….tal vez juegue futbol con Ka…"- las cavilaciones de Hitsugaya fueron interrumpidas cuando sintió que algo se le enredaba en el cuello- ¿Qué es est…? Argh- al dar el siguiente paso Byakuya comenzó arrastrar con su bufanda a Hitsugaya- Ku…chi…auxi…Matsu…ayu…no res…- intentaba pedir ayuda el pequeño shinigami pero simplemente su voz no salía completa pero por fortuna ambos tenientes se dieron cuenta de su situación

-taicho, taicho yo le ayudo- exclamo preocupada la mujer al ver que su capitán se empezaba poner azul

-Kuchiki-taicho deténgase- pidió Renji al lograr ponerse enfrente del pelinegro

-¿Qué sucede?

-esta asfixiando a Hitsugaya-taicho

-¿Cómo?- exclamo al voltear y ver al casi inconsciente capitán librándose de la tela asesina- lo siento mucho Hitsugaya- dijo al quitarle la prenda de alrededor del cuello

-ca…si…me…ma…

-TAICHO QUE BUENO QUE ESTE BIEN- dijo Rangiku abrazando al pequeño pero en el proceso aprisionándolo con sus pechos

-mahumto…mahumto…- decía Shiro agitando sus brazos en señal de desesperación

-Matsumoto suéltalo que no lo dejas respirar- dijo alarmado Renji

-mahu……….- el cuerpo del pequeño dejo de moverse cuando la chica lo soltó

-TAICHO QUE LE SUCEDE TAICHO RESPONDAME- grito desesperada moviendo frenéticamente el cuerpo de su superior

-él solo esta inconsciente- aclaro Byakuya quitándose su bufanda- Rikichi dale tu maleta a Renji- el chico obedeció y luego recibió la mas preciada prenda de su capitán- tu llevara mi bufanda, Renji por favor carga a Hitsugaya-taicho y sus maletas

-pero…

-es una orden

-esta bien taicho- dijo resignado el pelirrojo acomodándose el gran peso de cuatro maletas y un chico.

Todos los oficiales de gran rango comenzaron a cruzar la puerta y al estar dentro Mayuri se detuvo

-¿Mayuri-sama sucede algo?- pregunto Nemu

-mi computadora portátil- dijo el capitán algo asustado- LA OLVIDE, DEBO VOLVER POR ELLA- se giro para volver pero la puerta se había cerrado- ABRAN LA PUERTA MI COMPUTADORA-lloriqueo el capitán

-Kurotsuchi-taicho por favor camine- pidió el anciano

-¿Mayuri-sama que es eso?- pregunto Nemu señalando una pequeña luz que se formaba en el muro donde antes estaba la puerta

-eso parece…- dijo examinándolo pero en ese momento hubo un temblor- oh no…corre niña inútil- sin preguntar por que Nemu corrió tras su padre y ni al pasar a los demás se detuvo

-¿hey Mayuri por que corres?- cuestiono Kenpachi al ver la extraña reacción del otro

-los inútiles de mi división no lo desconectaron…-se escucho cada vez mas lejos

-¿Qué no desconectaron que?- se preguntaron los demás al voltear hacia atrás y ver a lo que se referían-CORRAN- gritaron al ver la luz del "intendente" de la zona de paso

Al parecer el inicio de las vacaciones no era para nada tranquilo pero bueno tal vez las vacaciones lo serian…o tal vez no, el punto aquí es que esta pequeña aventura de un día en la sociedad de almas ha terminado

**** ¿FIN?****

El "intendente" es la cosa extraña que sale cuando Ichigo y lo demás van a la sociedad de almas

¿Qué les pareció el fic? ¿Les gusto? ¿Habrá continuación?

Pues la respuesta a la ultima pregunta es un rotundo…SI

La continuación la subiremos en unas semanas y si quieren ver lo que sufren los shinigami…o los humanos en las vacaciones esperemos lo lean, además de que incorporaremos parejas…así que busquen en la viñeta IchiRuki… **LO QUE TIENEN QUE SUFRIR LO TENIENTES…EN EL MUNDO HUMANO.**

Por ahora nos despedimos muchas gracias por leer

_**A.C. AKASUNA y LUNA MALTTER BLACK**_


End file.
